1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and a control method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to the improvement of a control method in the case where any abnormality occurs in a voltage converter in a fuel cell system.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a fuel cell system in which a battery and a fuel cell are connected in parallel with each other via a voltage converter, and an auxiliary apparatus of the fuel cell is disposed so as to make a connection between the voltage converter and the battery, whereby the fuel cell can be driven by driving the auxiliary apparatus even when an abnormality occurs in the voltage converter (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-118981, for example).
However, in the case where the voltage converter functions abnormally, although the abnormality is temporary and thus a recovery to a normal state is likely, the drive power becomes insufficient, if there is no choice but to rely on the drive of the fuel cell.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a fuel cell system, which seeks a recovery of a voltage converter when a temporary abnormality occurs in the voltage converter, and minimizes the inadequacy of the drive power, and to provide a control method of the fuel cell system.